So Much has Changed
by JustClem
Summary: Yang woke up knowing that something - no, someone's - missing. And as she searches for that special someone, she laments on how much things has changed over the years of fighting all kinds of monsters. When she finds that someone, it hits her; just how much things has changed. How much she has changed. How much they have changed.


The two things that first registered in Yang's mind when she woke up was how cold it was... and how empty _she_ was.

Something... Something was missing.

No. Not something.

 _Someone._

Her bangs obscured her vision when she propped herself up, her hand went up to brush it-

Oh.

Right.

She'd tried to use the wrong arm. Namely, the arm that was no longer there.

Now that she was a little more awake, Yang noted that it was in the middle of the night, based on the broken moon shining a blue hue throughout the room.

She looked around.

The room... was missing someone. More specifically, a certain cat faunus who loved to read books and stood for true equality.

Blake.

Her room- no, _their_ room, was missing Blake.

 _She_ was missing Blake.

Her eyes darted towards the bathroom. After squinting her eyes in concentration, she saw no lights coming from inside it nor the sound of running water.

Blake was missing.

 _Where is she?_

Her heart beat faster. And faster. And faster.

Had Blake run away again?

Her hand gripped the sheets with stone-hard grip until it was white and shaking.

Had she abandoned Yang _again?_

Breathing was out of her control. Her inhales were clipped and her exhales were far too quick.

 _Where is she?_

Her face was wet. She was sure there were both tears and sweat.

No.

No.

 _No._

This couldn't be happening.

Blake couldn't- she'd sworn- she'd never-

A small 'creek' sound that echoed boomingly throughout the once stiflingly-silent room.

Lilac eyes looked up to find hope in the form of an opened door.

She stood up in a flash, then realized she was being far too eager and calmed down.

She wasn't who she used to be; both she and Blake had changed.

Yang wasn't as hotheaded as she used to be. She now understood why it was dangerous to charge into things head-on without a plan.

Blake had changed too. She wasn't haunted by the nightmares of her old days in the White Fang - not anymore. She was no longer so obsessed with Adam.

They both had changed.

 _So much has changed, in fact._

Her footsteps were light as a feather as she walked out of her room. She didn't need to look far before she found what she was searching for.

"Blake."

Her voice was a single leaf in the fall; it was blown away by the wind, and soon it became lost in the sea of other leaves.

Those cat ears didn't twitch. That was the only indication Yang had that meant the noirette didn't hear her.

How could she? After all, Yang was still inside the darkened building while she was out in the balcony - her frame enraptured by the moon's light.

Yang found it ironic how she was compared to all things bright and warm, while Blake to the darkness of the shadows.

Because right now...

They were the complete opposite.

Yang loomed in the shadow, unrevealing herself - hiding and hoping Blake wouldn't notice until she was ready to come out.

And Blake...

It was as if the moon itself knew just how precious and beautiful Blake was, and chose to shine all of its light onto her and her only.

After all, why else would she shine so brightly?

Yang found herself mesmerized.

Wow.

Blake had changed.

She had changed a lot - and never in a way she disliked.

Even from such a distance, Yang sensed Blake's Aura; whereas once, it was filled with fear, dread, and panic of things that could go wrong, it was now... calm, peaceful, and stronger.

Yang willed to make herself seen by her, so she deliberately strengthened her steps, knowing she would hear them.

And she did.

A feline ear flicked once. Her head tilted down ever so slightly.

"Yang."

Blake didn't turn around.

Yang was momentarily thwarted. She wanted to look at Blake. And she wanted Blake to look at her.

She loved it when they looked at each other.

Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's slim, toned waist, and the noirette reacted by leaning her body towards her.

A chuckle slipped past her mouth.

"Someone's needy." She allowed a few beats of silence passed without any more words, content with just gazing at the beautiful moon accompanied by the smaller, but equally beautiful stars. She sensed Blake's shivering, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Why don't we head back? The weather's cold out here."

She couldn't feel it all that much for herself - courtesy of her semblance, but she felt Blake's shivers, and therefore knew tonight must be a really cold night.

Fluffy cat ears tickled her chin as Blake shook her head.

"No. It's nice out here. Plus, I've got my heater with me."

Yang murmured another chuckle.

"My, my, Blake Belladonna just made a joke," she announced not unlike a host would towards its audience. She felt Blake jolt against her as the noirette laughed - although hers was more subdued.

Yang kissed Blake's head - right in the middle of her ears, earning herself a contempt low hum in response. One that made her smile, not brightly, but warmly.

Things had changed.

Back then, she never would've dreamed of kissing Blake - not even a friendly peck on the cheek.

Yet now...

Here she was, free to kiss Blake wherever she wanted.

"Look at the moon."

Yang complied with Blake's wishes.

It looked bigger, brighter, more beautiful.

It was still the same moon, yet... it had changed over time.

As a child, the moon was a game to her; she'd always made up stories about how it came to existence and why it was so shattered.

As a teen, the moon was a guide to her; it brought a sense of hope to her in the darkest moments of her life, temporarily vanishing her scars - physical and more - with its bright, easing white light.

And now...

Now she wondered what the moon was to her.

"Do you notice that the cracks are slowly mending itself together, becoming more whole?"

Lilac eyes widened at how true her statement was.

A melancholic smile broke onto her lips.

"Just like us."

This time, Blake's laugh was more hearty. "My, my, Yang Xiao Long is smart," she playfully said in a half-mocking tone.

Yang nuzzled deeper into her flock of hair that looked like a very nice shade of orchid purple at this moment.

"I've always been smart," she murmured a little sleepily. "You're just too dumb to notice."

Another chuckle emanated from Blake, causing Yang to smile.

"Sure thing," was the monotone reply.

Yang breathed in. The scent of something very familiar stroked her.

The scent of calming coldness, lavender, jasmine; all of them together and much more, creating a new smell of something much more endearing.

The scent of Blake.

She let her eyes slid shut in rest.

She let her shoulders droop down.

She let herself lean towards Blake - trusting her to support her weight. Trusting her in anything, really.

Blake released a row-rumbling purr.

Yang smiled at the sound and the feel.

Back then, Blake would've never let her see this side of herself. She would never let Yang hug her for more than a couple of seconds - too unused and disturbed by the act of pure caring, thinking there was no such thing.

Yet now...

She looked up at the light.

She knew what the moon was to her now.

It was proof.

Proof of everything that she'd been through.

Proof of her struggles.

Proof of her pain.

Proof of her strength.

But also proof of her love.

... Proof. Everything she'd been through had been real. And everything she'd experienced was not for naught.

The moon _saw._

It saw her tears.

It saw her pain.

It saw her love.

It _knew._

... The moon was slowly finding its pieces. Slowly rebuilding itself.

Yang smiled.

It was fixing itself.

Just like Blake.

Just like Yang.

 _Just like us._

Somewhere along their journey, she and Blake had each learned how to accept their flaws and start to want to fix themselves.

They each had their own demons to face.

But they weren't scared, not anymore, for they never would face their battles alone again.

She had Blake.

And Blake had her.

They had each other.

And they both loved each other _far_ beyond words.

And if the moon wasn't proof of their love, then the rings that shone under the glittering moon they placed on their fingers were.

Heh...

 _So much has changed indeed._

* * *

 **Whoa! Plot twist! Turns out Yang and Blake are each other's waifus. Literally.**

 **... Yeah, so, it's the middle of the night, my dad's friends came over to watch football and I can hear them all the way up here. Jeez. Can't sleep…**

 **So I made this! Yay!**

 **Hope you enjoy, and umm… I don't know, *insert more words***

 **And… Goodbye~**


End file.
